Happy Time
by Freaky00
Summary: Nach einem Streit mit Luke, erinnert sich Lorelai, wie ihre Beziehung begonnen hatte.


Titel: Happy Time

Autor: Freaky

Kommentar: freu mich immer über Feedback gg

Short-Cut: Nach einem Streit erinnert sich Lorelai, wie es mit Luke begonnen hat.

Seit drei Tagen fühlte sie sich unwohl. Sie konnte sich kaum konzentrieren, vieles was sie anfing, dauerte ewig oder klappte erst gar nicht. Ihr fehlte etwas. Ihr fehlte der Kaffee, ihrer Meinung nach der beste in der Stadt. Und diesen bekam sie nur bei Luke.

Doch war es wirklich der Kaffee, der ihr fehlte? Nein, das redete sie sich nur ein, sie versuchte es zu verdrängen. In Wirklichkeit vermisste sie ihn, Luke. Lorelai wollte es nur nicht wahr haben. Wie schön war doch ihre gemeinsame Zeit, aber es war vorbei. Seit drei Tagen.

An einem Samstagabend saß Lorelai allein zu Hause auf ihrem Sofa. Rory war heute aus, wie es eigentlich üblich für einen Samstag war.

Gelangweilt schaltete Lorelai durch die Kanäle, doch nirgends kam auch nur ansatzweise etwas Interessantes. Selbst wenn etwas Vernünftiges im Fernsehen kam, sie würde es wahrscheinlich gar nicht merken. Mit ihren Gedanken war sie ganz wo anders.

Vor etwa einem Monat hatte es begonnen. Es war an einem Freitagabend, nach dem Abendessen bei den Gilmores. Rory wollte sich noch mit Dean treffen, währenddessen beschloss Lorelai noch einen Kaffee bei Luke zu trinken.

Sie betrat das Diner.

„Hey, bekomm ich noch nen Kaffee?"

Er stand hinter der Theke und schaute sie amüsiert an. „Du bist doch krank."

„Wieso?"

„Wer trinkt denn um diese Zeit noch Kaffee?"

Lorelai nahm auf einen der Hocker am Tresen platz und legte ihre Jacke und ihre Tasche neben sich. „Ich zum Beispiel." Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Es ist doch erst Viertel nach Neun. Bekomm ich nun noch meinen Kaffee oder muss ich zur Konkurrenz gehen."

„Keine Panik, ich setz dir noch welchen auf." Er schüttelte den Kopf und wendete sich zu seiner Kaffeemaschine, die hinter ihm stand.

Um diese Zeit war in dem Restaurant nicht besonders viel los. An zwei Tischen saßen jeweils zwei Personen, sonst war der Laden leer. Während der Kaffee noch blubberte, kassierte Luke die beiden Tische ab.

„Willst du gleich zu machen?" wollte Lorelai wissen.

„Keine Angst, ich lass dich deinen Kaffee noch austrinken."  
"Wenn ich hier heute noch welchen bekomme." Witzelte sie. Es machte ihr Spaß, ihn ein wenig zu necken.

Luke stellte ihr eine Tasse hin, nahm die Kanne und goss ihr ein. „Zufrieden?"

Sie nickte. Das eine Pärchen an dem Tisch rechts hinter Lorelai, stand auf und verließ das Diner.

„Wo ist Rory?" fragte Luke, während er den Tresen wischte.

„Mit Dean aus."

„Ziemlich spät, um noch auszugehen, oder?"

„Es ist doch gerade erst 20 nach Neun, sie hatte mir heute Frühstück ans Bett gebracht, also habe ich ihr erlaubt, bis halb Zehn auszugehen." Sie grinste.

„Hast du von dem Unwetter gehört, was die Nacht über Stars Hollow stürmen soll?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich glaub vorhin war ein Unwetter in Hartfort."

„Gab es wieder Stress mit deinen Eltern?"

„Na ja eigentlich nur das übliche. Wie immer also. Da herrscht doch jeden Freitag ein Unwetter."

Nun verließen auch die anderen beiden Gäste das Diner. Lorelai sah sich um. „Wenn ich auch gehen soll, sagst du es, ja? Ich will dich ja nicht um deinen wohlverdienten Feierabend bringen."

„Kannst gern noch ein Weile bleiben, ich muss eh noch sauber machen und aufräumen." Luke nahm seinen Lappen und ging um die Theke. Lorelai drehte sich um, um ihn besser zu sehen, wie er begann, die Tische abzuwischen.

„Kann ich dich mal mieten?" fragte sie.

„Wofür denn?" Er sah sie an.

„Na zum Putzen. Dann muss ich Rory nicht ständig bestechen."

„Das kannst du dir gar nicht leisten..." Er grinste und stellte die Stühle auf die Tische.

„Soll ich dir helfen?"

„Bleib sitzen und genieß deinen Kaffee. Sonst soll ich morgen doch noch bei dir putzen kommen."

Während Luke weiter die restlichen Tische abwischte und dann die Stühle hochstellte, trank Lorelai genüsslich ihren Kaffee. Als er die Jalousien herunterließ, meinte er: „Ich glaub, die hatten Recht mit dem Unwetter."

„Wie meinst du das?" Sie sah zum Fenster.

„Es sieht so aus, als ob es gleich regnen wird und es ist auch schon ein wenig stürmisch geworden."

Lorelai kam zu ihm, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. „Oh je, dann sollte ich wohl sofort los, ich hab kein Auto hier." Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Platz und nahm ihre Jacke und ihre Tasche. Noch bevor sie die Jacke drüber gezogen hatte, war sie an der Tür. „Den Kaffee zahl ich dir morgen. Bis dann."

Luke stand noch immer am Fenster und schaute nur nickend zu ihr rüber. Dann war sie zur Tür raus. Er zog die restlichen Jalousien runter und wollte gerade abschließen, als es in Strömen anfing zu regnen. Und da stand auch Lorelai wieder vor der Tür. Er öffnete sie und ließ hinein. „Sehr weit bist du wohl nicht gekommen, was?" Er lachte, da sie ziemlich durchnässt vor ihm stand.

„Das ist nicht witzig. Wie komm ich denn jetzt nach Hause? Kannst du mich fahren?"

Luke schloss die Tür ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Würde ich ja gern, aber mein Wagen ist in der Werkstatt. Warum rufst du nicht Rory an?"

„Das wird nicht sehr viel bringen, da sie mit Dean aus ist und ich das Handy hab."

„Wozu sind die Dinger eigentlich gut. Okay, komm mit, ich geb dir erstmal ein paar trockene Klamotten. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dich erkältest." Luke schaltete das Licht aus und beide gingen hoch in seine Wohnung.

Luke klopfte an die Badezimmertür. „Hab hier eine Hose und ein Shirt von Rachel, es könnte dir passen."

Lorelai öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und Luke reichte ihr die Sachen durch. Danach schloss sie Tür wieder. Ihre nassen Klamotten hatte sie bereits ausgezogen und sich abgetrocknet. Während Luke Sachen für sie heraus gesucht hatte, hatte sich Lorelai im Bad umgesehen und festgestellt, dass sie zum ersten Mal hier war.

Rachels Sachen passten ihr tatsächlich. Nachdem sie sich angekleidet hatte, verließ sie das Bad und schaute sich um. Luke saß auf seiner Couch. Sie stellte sich vor ihm, breitete kurz die Arme aus und drehte sich einmal. „Passt perfekt."

Er nickte. „Bestens. Setz dich doch." Er deutete neben sich auf dem Sofa. Lorelai setzte sich. Irgendwie war das ungewohnt. Sie war noch nie mit Luke in seiner Wohnung. Jedenfalls nicht allein mit ihm.

Er schaltete den Fernseher ein. „Irgendeinen bestimmten Wunsch?"

Lorelai zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist mir eigentlich egal."

Nach einigten Kanälen blieb Luke bei einem Sportkanal, auf dem ein Baseballspiel gezeigt wurde. Er schaute sie an. Doch ihr schien es wirklich egal zu sein, es kam jedenfalls kein Protest.

Eine Weile beobachteten beide das Spiel. Lorelai verstand nicht viel davon, aber sie schaute einfach zu.

„Du stehst auf den Sport, was?"

Luke schaute sie fragend an. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du schaust dir das Spiel an. Und ich wette daher kommt auch dein Faible für Baseballcaps."

„Ja ist ein interessanter Sport. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich, ab und zu spiele ich auch Softball."

Sie lächelte. „Ja davon hab ich schon gehört. Erklärst du mir die Regeln?"

„Das interessiert dich doch nicht wirklich." behauptete er.

„Hast Recht, aber wenn ich mir das hier schon anschauen muss, will ich wenigstens wissen um was es geht."

„Okay hier ein kleiner Crashkurs: Der Typ in der Mitte wirft den Ball, der mit dem Schläger sollte ihn treffen und muss dann ums Feld rennen."

Lorelai schaut kurz zum Fernseher. „Wow, sehr gute Beschreibung. Morgen wird ich auch mit diesem Sport anfangen."

Luke rollte mit den Augen und nahm die Fernbedienung. Er schaltet um.

„Warum tust du das denn jetzt? Ich wollt doch gerade diesen Sport erlernen."

„Du spinnst doch." Er schaltete durch die Kanäle und blieb bei einem alten Krimi hängen.

„Ich wette der Butler war es." Meinte Lorelai nach eine Weile Stille.

„Das ist doch ein Vorurteil. Es war vielleicht auch der Gärtner oder der Typ, der die Autos parkt."

„Danke schön", kam sehr sarkastisch von ihrer Seite.

„Was denn?"

„Na, ich wollte mir immer einen Gärtner einstellen oder einen gut aussehenden Mann, der mein Auto parkt, aber nun, dank dir, wird ich dies nie tun, denn sie könnten ja Mörder sein."

„Und nen Butler wolltest du wohl nie haben."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kann ich mir erstens nicht leisten und zweitens war es ja bis jetzt meistens der Butler."

Draußen fing es nun auch noch an zu gewittern. Blitze zuckten durch die Dunkelheit, gefolgt von einen langen lautem Donner. Die beiden schauten ihren Krimi. Kurz bevor dieser zu Ende war, fiel auf einmal der Strom aus. Es war dunkel. Sie wussten im ersten Moment gar nicht, was geschehen war.

Lorelai versuchte zu sehen, ob Luke sie ansah. „Na toll, jetzt erfahren wir gar nicht wer nun den Mord begangen hat. Wie gesagt, es war bestimmt der Butler."

Luke stand auf. „Ich wird mal schauen ob ich ein paar Kerzen finde, damit wir etwas sehen hier drin."

Er stolperte durch seine Wohnung. Lorelai konnte nur schwer erkennen, wo er sich gerade befand. Nach einem kurzen Rumpeln und einem „Mist" von ihm, konnte sich ahnen, dass er an seinem Küchenschrank war. Es dauerte noch einen kleinen Moment, dann sah sie, wie er ein Streichholz anzündet und damit eine Kerze zum Leuchten brachte. Mit zwei weiteren kam er zurück zum Sofa und stellte sie auf den kleinen Couchtisch. Er zündete nun auch die anderen beiden Kerzen an.

„Wow, du hast ja sogar Kerzen. Hätt ich ja gar nicht von dir gedacht." witzelte sie.

„Wieso?" Er setzte sich wieder neben sie auf die Couch.

„Kerzen sind etwas Romantisches und so etwas kenn ich gar nicht von dir."

Er lächelte. „Tja du weißt halt nicht alles von mir."

Das Kerzenlicht flackerte ein wenig und Luke sah zu Lorelai. Auch sie schaute ihn an. Einen Augenblick schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben. Die beiden sahen sich einfach nur an.

Sie hatte wunderschöne blaue Augen. Es war ihm vorher noch nie so aufgefallen. Vielleicht lag es auch nur an dem Kerzenlicht. Es hatte wirklich etwas Romantisches.

Luke lehnte sich ohne groß zu überlegen zu ihr hinüber und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Es kam ihm einfach in den Sinn. Es war die Atmosphäre, die Stimmung, die gerade herrschte.

Der Kuss war vorsichtig, er wollte nichts zu viel wagen. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht, was ihn dazu geritten hatte. In dem Moment, wo sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten, bekam er Angst. Was war nur in ihn gefahren.

Lorelai wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie schaut ihn nun einfach nur an, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Diese Stille und Unwissenheit schien ewig zu dauern. Keiner rührte sich oder sagte etwas.

Luke sah vor sich auf den Boden. „Es .. es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist."

Lorelai schaute ihn noch immer an. Mit ihrer Hand drehte sie seinen Kopf zurück zu ihr. „Das braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun. Es war schön."

Das war neu für sie, sie wusste zum ersten Mal nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte. Aber sie wusste, dass es schön war. Es war ein neues und interessantes Gefühl, seine Lippen zu spüren. Sie hatte sich vorher nicht Gedanken drüber gemacht, aber im Moment des Kusses wurde ihr klar, dass sie dies vielleicht hätte tun sollen.

„Wirklich?" Er sah sie fragend an.

Lorelai nickte. „Ja, es war schön. Aber es ist schon lange her, könnten wir das bitte wiederholen?"

Luke lächelte. Er war erleichtert. Sie schien ähnlich zu fühlen, wie er. Bevor er seinen Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte, nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und sie versunken in einen, diesmal langen und leidenschaftlichen, Kuss.

Am nächsten Morgen schlug Luke die Augen auf. Er saß noch immer auf seiner Couch, Lorelai lag auf seinem Schoß. Sie schlief noch. Es war also kein Traum. Sie hatten sich die halbe Nacht unterhalten. Der Strom blieb weg und es sah so aus, als ob es immer noch so war.

Sollte er sie wecken? Er konnte ja nicht mal aufstehen. Eigentlich konnte und wollte er sich auch gar nicht bewegen. Sie sah so friedlich aus, wenn sie schlief. Er beschloss, sie einfach noch etwas schlafen zu lassen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann schlug auch Lorelai langsam die Augen aus. Im ersten Moment realisierte sie gar nicht, wo sie sich befand. Nur eines war klar, sie war nicht, wie normal, in ihrem Bett.

„Guten Morgen." sagte eine Männerstimme.

Sie sah auf und als sie ihn sah, wurde ihr sofort wieder klar, was passiert war. Sie hatten sich geküsst und unterhalten und geküsst. „Guten Morgen."

„Lässt du mich hoch, dann mach ich dir Kaffee zum wach werden."

Lorelai setzte sich auf, damit Luke aufstehen konnte, was er auch tat. Er gab ihr einen Kuss und setzte dann Kaffee an. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei.

Nach einer Weile kam er mit einer Tasse Kaffee zu ihr zurück zum Sofa. „Bitte."

Sie nahm die Tasse. „Danke. Du bist so gut zu mir."

„Wenn du so leicht zufrieden zustellen bist, dann bin ich beruhigt." Er grinste sie an.

Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. Es war kurz vor sieben. „Ich sollte wohl nach Hause, Rory macht sich bestimmt Sorgen."

„Ja, ich muss ja auch das Diner aufmachen. Sonst verhungern mir noch die Leute."

Lorelai stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch und beide standen auf. Er nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine und sah sie an. „Sehen wir uns nachher?"

„Aber klar doch, brauch doch meinen Kaffee am Tag."

Sie küssten sich und Lorelai machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Bei sich zu Hause schloss sie die Tür auf und schaute sich um, ob Rory irgendwo zu sehen war. Sie ging in die Küche.

„Wo waren wir denn die ganze Nacht?" fragte plötzlich eine strenge Stimme hinter ihr. Es war Rory. Lorelai drehte sich um. „Na ja das Unwetter gestern, ich war bei Luke und dann konnte ich nicht nach Hause, du hattest ja das Auto." Sie goss sich Kaffee in eine Tasse.

„Konnte Luke dich nicht fahren?"

„Sein Wagen ist in der Werkstatt."

„Also hast du die Nacht bei ihm verbracht."

Lorelai nickte.

„Die ganze Nacht?"

Sie nickte wieder und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Was hast du überhaupt für Klamotten an? Die sind nicht von dir, oder?"

„Nein, die hat Luke mir gegeben, da meine durchnässt waren." Lorelai musste grinsen.

„Was ist sonst noch passiert?" Rory nahm sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich an den Tisch. Ihre Mutter tat es ihr gleich und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Was meinst du?"

„Na du siehst irgendwie sehr glücklich aus."

Lorelai nickte grinsend. „Na ja wir haben uns geküsst."

„Erzähl!"

Lorelai erzählte ihrer Tochter jede Einzelheit des letzten Abends.

Wie jeden Tag vor diesem Kuss aßen die Gilmore Girls bei Luke und tranken ihren Kaffee. Es war halt eine Gewohnheit, die sie nicht ablegen konnten und auch gar nicht wollten. Es gab ja auch keinen Grund dazu. Der einzige Unterschied zu vorher, war dass Lorelai und Luke nun ein Paar waren. Sie sahen sich nun nicht mehr nur in dem Diner, sondern auch nach Feierabend oder an freien Tagen. Sonst hatte sich auch nicht viel geändert, Lorelai liebte es noch immer Luke zu necken. Er kannte sie ja auch nicht anders. Es gehörte nun mal zu ihr und auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, er liebte es.

Etwa einen Monat nachdem sie zusammen gekommen waren, hatte Luke frei. Es war ein Dienstag. Er hatte einen schönen Abend mit Lorelai geplant. Sie wollten sich einen Film anschauen und etwas essen. Sie wollte das Essen mitbringen. Luke konnte sich schon denken, was es wohl geben würde. Bestimmt Pizza. So hatte er wenigstens mal nicht mit Essen machen zu tun. Wenn sie sich sonst trafen und zu Hause was essen wollten, bereitete er es zu. Es machte ihm nichts aus.

Lorelai wollte um Acht Uhr bei ihm sein. Es war nun kurz vor Acht und sie war noch nicht da. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit und suchte die Kerzen raus. Eigentlich war er nicht der Typ dafür, aber an dem stürmischen Abend kamen sie schließlich auch gut an.

Er wartete. Es war nun schon kurz nach Acht. Pünktlichkeit war nun mal nicht ihre Stärke. Nicht dass sie ständig unpünktlich war, aber es kam halt auch mal vor. Daran hatte er sich gewöhnt.

Um kurz vor halb Neun klingelte sein Telefon. Er ging ran.

„Ja?"

„Luke, es tut mir leid, aber ich bin verhindert. Ich werd es heute nicht mehr schaffen."

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

„Nein, alles okay. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Bevor Luke noch etwas antworteten konnte, hatte sie aufgelegt. Was war los? Warum hatte sie nichts erzählt?

Er war enttäuscht. Er hatte sich auf den Abend gefreut.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde saß er einfach nur in seiner Wohnung und dachte nach. Ihm wurde nicht klar, warum sie nicht erzählt hat, was geschehen war.

Luke beschloss bei ihr vorbei zu fahren. Es kam ihm ganz spontan in den Sinn. Keine Zwei Minuten später saß er schon in seinem Truck und war auf dem Weg zu Lorelai.

Vor ihrem Haus blieb er stehen. Das Licht im Wohnzimmer und in der Küche war an. Luke stieg aus und ging zur Tür. Er klingelte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis die Tür geöffnet wurde. Vor ihm stand nicht Lorelai, sondern ein Mann. Luke kannte ihn nicht. Er hatte ihn aber schon einmal gesehen, es war Rorys Dad.

„Wer ist es denn?" war aus dem Hintergrund von Lorelai zu hören.

„Ein Mann."

Lorelai stand auf und ging ebenfalls zur Haustür. „Luke?"

Er sah sie an, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Er war verletzt. Sie hatte ihn sitzen lassen, weil dieser Kerl da war.

„Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen." Luke drehte sich um und marschierte zu seinem Wagen zurück.

„Warte." Sie schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und stolperte hinter ihm her. Doch er stoppte nicht. Kurz bevor er in seinen Wagen steigen konnte, hatte Lorelai ihn eingeholt.

„Luke, es tut mir leid."

„Nein, ist schon okay. Ich verstehe, dass du lieber den Abend mit diesem Kerl verbringen willst."

„Er ist einfach hier aufgetaucht. Was sollte ich denn tun? Hätte ich ihn rausschmeißen sollen?"

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt es ist okay!" Luke bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Luke.."

„Ich fahr jetzt am besten. Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß." Er stieg ein.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber was hätte ich dir denn sagen sollen. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten."

Er sah sie an und startet den Wagen. „Bye." Er fuhr los.

Lorelai sah ihm nach. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie ihm damit wehgetan hatte. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm hinterher, aber ihr war auch klar, dass das jetzt nichts mehr bringen würde.

An dem Abend wollte sie nur noch ins Bett. Sie hatte keine Lust mit irgendjemand darüber zu reden, und schon gar nicht mit Christopher.

Sie schlief nicht gut. Es dauerte lange bevor sie überhaupt einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen war sie wie gerädert. Nicht einmal der Kaffee brachte sie wirklich auf Trapp. Sie hatte ihrer Tochter die ganze Geschichte erzählt.

„Fahr zu ihm und rede mit ihm. Er wird es verstehen," hatte Rory ihr geraten.

Das tat sie auch. Noch bevor sie ins Hotel musste, stand sie vor seinem Diner. Er stand hinterm Tresen und bereitete Essen zu. Lorelai holte tief Luft und betrat das Restaurant.

Als die Tür aufging schaut Luke kurz hoch. Als er sie sah, beschäftigte er sich wieder mit der Zubereitung des Frühstücks für Tisch Sieben. Lorelai ging zum Tresen und stand nun direkt vor ihm.

„Können wir bitte reden?"

„Hab zu tun. Kaffee?" Die Frage war ziemlich schroff und nicht so, wie sie es von ihm gewöhnt war.

„Nein. Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Hab jetzt aber keine Zeit. Vielleicht kann ich es einrichten, wenn dieser Typ weg ist."

Das brauchte sie sich nicht anhören. Sie wollte sich entschuldigen und alles klären, aber das war zu viel. Lorelai drehte sich um und ging.

Luke sah ihr nach. Er hätte nicht so reagieren dürfen, aber er war einfach so enttäuscht. Er wollte sie jetzt einfach nicht sehen.

Drei Tage später saß Lorelai auf ihrem Sofa und versuchte sich auf das Fernsehprogramm zu konzentrieren. Seit dem kurzen Gespräch am Mittwochmorgen hatte sie Luke nicht mehr gesehen. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht doch zu ihm zufahren. Es war einfach die Gewohnheit, bei Luke zu essen und Kaffee zu trinken. Sie vermisste den Kaffee, den besten den es in Stars Hollow gab. Und sie vermisste ihn. Obwohl sie noch nicht sehr lange zusammen waren, lag ihr sehr viel an ihm. Sie waren vorher Freunde und so wie es im Moment aussah, wird das wohl so schnell nicht mehr.

Durch ein Klopfen an der Tür wurde Lorelai aus den Gedanken gerissen. Sie stand auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Wir sollten reden." Vor ihr stand Luke.

Sie nickte und deutete ihm herein zu kommen. Er trat ein und folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer.

„Setz dich doch." Sie nahm platz. Er tat es ihr gleich.

„Schön dass du hier bist. Luke, es tut mir wirklich leid."

„Ja, das hast du mindestens schon hundertmal gesagt. Mir tut es leid, dass ich so reagiert habe."

Sie sah ihn an. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn einfach in den Arm genommen und geküsst, aber vorher mussten sie die Sache klären. Lorelai hoffte, dass sie das klären würden.

„Du hast mich schon einmal wegen ihm sitzen lassen, erinnerst du dich?"

Lorelai dachte kurz nach, dann kam es ihr in den Sinn. Sie wollten damals sein Restaurant renovieren. Auch damals hatte er sehr verletzt ausgesehen.

„Ja. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll hier nicht mehr einfach so auftauchen. Aber du musst damit leben, dass er ab und zu her kommt. Er ist schließlich Rorys Dad."

Luke nickte. „Ja das weiß ich doch, aber du hättest es mir sagen sollen."

„Beim nächsten mal, versprochen."

Er sah sie an und wartete. Auch sie sah ihn nun einfach nur an. Es herrschte Stille.

Lorelai hielt es nicht mehr aus. „Und nun?"

„Hast du was zu essen hier?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Soll ich Pizza bestellen?"

„Die schuldest du mir schließlich noch." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Aber vorher schuldest du mir noch etwas anderes." Luke küsste sie. Beide versanken in einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.


End file.
